Eric Watson
Eric Watson was a placeholder. He babysat the Jimenez cartel's territory which was composed of half of Dallas1x05. Home He owns a lot of birds and keeps them in a room off of his bedroom. His house has glass walls, so people can see inside quite easily. A lot of his decorations feature birds. It took James six months to find out where he was living. Season 1 = Un Alma. Un Mapa. Dos Futuros = He hosts a party and Teresa infiltrates it to plant a device in a grate in his bathroom, as instructed to by James. James activates the device to test it and the birds start going crazy. Eric checks on them before deciding that they're fine and returning to the party. He kills a man as Teresa and James watch from outside, and Teresa flashes the lights of the car to try to get his attention and stop him. He looks up at the light, but proceeds in killing him once James stops her from continuing to do so. = El Engaño Como La Regla = He reaches out to one of Camila's buyers, who isn't receiving drugs from her due to Epifaño cutting her off, and offers to help him out just this once, which he isn't authorized to do due to the agreement between the Jimenez cartel and the Vargas cartel. = El Hombre Pájaro = Eric begins selling cocaine that is 90% pure, just to make sure that Camila can't compete. He manages to steal $2.5 million dollars from Camila while in cahoots with Epifaño Vargas. = Coge Todo lo Que Puede Llevar = Eric arrives at Allen's place of business to deliver some cocaine, but Camila is there and she tells him that he needs to go back to northern Texas. Camila sends Leon Terris after Watson, telling him that he's responsible for the deaths of his brothers. The Birdman kills Leon and pulls his teeth out. He dumps a dixie cup of Leon's teeth onto Camila's desk and threatens her. = Punto sin Retorno = Eric is visited by Brenda, who is trying to sell him the book. The deal is interrupted by James, who kills him. Quotes * James: "Eric Watson, he's just a seat filler. He's a fly in the ointment... one I have sanction to smoosh. I don't have permission. Not yet.1x05" * You're doing the right thing. My opinion, a bird in the hand's worth two in the bush. That's just me. -Eric to Allen, after he agrees to buy from him Notes * James holds a special distaste for Eric. Camila's is less obvious but definitely present. * Both Brenda1x11 and Teresa1x05 hide behind the sink in his bathroom. * The Jimenez cartel has an accord with Epifaño, which allows them to get down to the ports if there's trouble with their other outlets, so if the DEA's up their ass, they can still get drugs to Europe and keep money coming in. Gallery Eric watson el hombre pajaro.png Eric watson. un alma un mapa dos futuros stills.jpg Eric watson and carter. un alma un mapa dos futuros stills.jpg Birdman's house.jpg Birdman's house exterior.jpg Eric Watson El Engano Como La Regla stills.png | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Jimenez cartel Category:Eric Watson Category:Birdman Category:Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Dealers Category:Cause of death: gunshot Category:Male Characters Category:Killed by James